The invention relates to an apparatus for ejecting a transport and launching container from a missile launcher. Certain missile launchers are constructed to launch a missile directly from its container in which the missile is transported. Such launchers have means for releasably securing the container and missile in a launching position. After a missile is launched its empty container must be rapidly removed from the launcher by means of a releasable locking mechanism.
German Patent Publication 22 14 7455 describes an apparatus of the above described type in which the ejector mechanism includes one or more ejector levers arranged at the ends of a shaft which in turn is connected to a rocker arm or sliding block. The ejector levers are rotated in a motion directed to eject the container out of the launching apparatus, by means of pins engaging the sliding block. For this purpose the pins are moved by a hydraulic device in an axial direction relative to the sliding block.
In order to eject the container from the launching apparatus after a flying object such as a missile has been launched, it is necessary to apply a strong thrust to the container by means of ejector levers. The thrust must be sufficient to throw the container away from the launcher without affecting the aiming position of the launcher. The container should always be thrown far enough and fast enough so that rapid reloading of the launcher may proceed without hindrance by the emptied container. However, where an automatic reloading apparatus is used in a limited space, such as in the case with a launcher mounted on an armored vehicle, it has been found that such ejected containers substantially hinder the reloading operation. This hindrance becomes even more pronounced where external forces such as wind and acceleration are effective on the container. Such containers are, for example, 2.5 meters long and have a width of 0.30 meters. Thus, large forces are necessary to assure positive ejection of a container and such large forces must be applied in the prior art by a hydraulic device in a very short time period. Accordingly, it is necessary to use a hydraulic device capable of providing such large forces which is costly. In accordance with these large forces, the wear and tear on the force transmitting elements especially the pins and grooves in the sliding block is also great.